


risk worth taking

by drashian



Series: remember what your heart is for [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Gen, Implied Relationships, Trans Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drashian/pseuds/drashian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tevinter deserter and a Dalish blessed by Andraste herself have more in common than one might think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	risk worth taking

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just me being super self-indulgent, thus why I wrote this with my own personal Inquisitor instead of a more generic one. For the curious, Alador looks like [this](http://princezuko.co.vu/tagged/alador-lavellan).
> 
> Implied Dorian/Inquisitor, which will actually happen in the main fic. This ended up accidentally being a prequel to a much longer fic, though this is from Krem's POV, so it works better as a standalone.

Krem looked up at the sudden noise in front of him and saw the Inquisitor dropping a chair then slinging a leg over it, straddling the back and crossing his arms on the backrest.

“Your worship?” Krem said because he really didn’t know what else to say. They’d talked before a few times, mostly just stories about the Chargers, but of course now he _knew_ and now it would be _different_.

“You can call me Alador—I mean, if you’d like. If I can call you Krem.” The Inquisitor—Alador—smiled sheepishly and ducked his head.

“All right then. Alador.”

He chewed on the inside of his cheek for a minute. “I wanted to talk about… well. I’m sure you can figure what I wanted to talk about.”

Krem nodded and took another drink. “People always do.”

Alador laughed. “Always! It’s like, the minute someone finds out, suddenly it’s the only thing they can talk about.”

Frowning, Krem started, “Inqu—Alador?”

“What I’m trying to say is,” Alador flushed, his hands suddenly becoming very interesting, “I understand what you’re saying. I mean. More than most people, maybe.”

Krem tried to hold back a grin but it bubbled out of him anyway, his gut clenching with a strange combination of anxiety and joy. “You mean, you’re like me, then?”

Alador took a deep breath and nodded.

“Well that’s great!” Krem laughed almost involuntarily; his body didn’t know what else to do with this information. “I mean it’s really, really great. Why didn’t you say so before?”

“It’s not… I mean, I’m the Inquisitor. Not a lot of people here know and I don’t want to somehow mess up this whole operation by letting it slip what I’ve got in my pants.” Alador met Krem’s eyes finally and he looked exhausted. “But I’ve been telling some people. Slowly. The ones I care about.”

“Then I’m happy you’re telling me.” Krem smiled nervously. “I’ve never really met anyone like me. Like us.”

Alador smiled. “It’s not such an uncommon thing for the Dalish. Shem get so concerned over it, but for us… it’s another way of living.” He smirked, then, leaning in a bit. “And you’d be surprised. Around here, I mean. The Inquisition attracts all types.”

Krem felt like his eyebrows were going to hit the roof. “You don’t say.”

“It would be wrong of me to say who, obviously. But you might take another look around. I’ve found plenty of… sympathizers.”

Krem chuckled. “I’ll… I’ll do that.”

They fell silent for a while, Krem drinking a bit more, Alador’s eyes glazed over in thought.

“Have you told him, then?” Krem asked, leaning in a bit closer.

Alador flushed. "No, I… not yet.”

“Then you haven’t—“

“No! …No. It’s just…” Alador made a pitiful face. “It’s so much harder the more you care about them.”

Krem nodded and lifted his glass. “But a risk worth taking, at least for handsome admirers.”

Laughing, Alador bowed his head. “Wise words. I’ll be sure to catch drinks with the Chargers more often.” He rose, putting the chair he had straddled vaguely where it came from.

Krem nodded. “Until next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trying not to use trashy song lyrics for my titles how am i doing guys


End file.
